2P Hetalia x Reader (AU)
by PinkFlowerBunny
Summary: You're bullied and have a horrible life, but what happens when you let your other self take over? Posted this on DeviantArt, and you become a 2p in chapter 4, so yeah... DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA. And please comment! D.A. LINK: /art/2p-Hetalia-x-Reader-Part-1-au-442220936
1. Its Just the BEginning

You woke up to the annoying beeping of your alarm clock. Groaning as you begrudgingly open open your [e/c] eyes a bright light floods your room. Your [f/c] alarm clock is pressed and you look over to see your big brother smiling down at you. "Yo, _! Wake up!" Alfred shouted and pulled your [f/c] comforter off you and to the end of your twin sized bed.

"Come on, dudette! You're gonna be late again!" The cheerful American opened your closet and looked through some things before tossing you a pair of light blue skinny jeans and and a simple white thermal, along with a t-shirt Alfred had given you that says 'HERO' on it. You sighed and got out of bed, pushing Alfred out the door so you could get changed. "How can he be so happy all the time..." You ask yourself, slightly envious of your older brother. Sure your home (and school) life sucked, but why did he get to be the go-lucky child?

You sighed yet again and pulled on your jeans after rubbing the excess sleep from your [e/c] eyes. After putting the rest of your clothes on, you walked into your en suite and ran a brush/comb through your [h/l] [h/c] hair. Slipping on a purple pair of vans, you slung your backpack over your shoulder and walked out your door, making your way downstairs to see if your mom was home. To your relief, she wasn't. You hated your mom. No, hate wasn't even a strong enough word. There were no words to describe how much you despised your vile mother.

[M/n] was an alcoholic by night and a real estate agent by day. She spent most of the money on booze and cigarettes, and didn't even bother on feeding you anymore. At least "mother" didn't beat you... ...anymore. she finally stopped the eight years of abuse when Alfred almost called the police when she came at you with a broken bottle one night. Even though it had been two years since she had stopped, your mother hadn't treated you any better. The only reason you or Alfred hasn't starved to death by now was because of his multiple jobs and obsession with McDonald's.

You sit down at the old, beat up kitchen table as Alfred made his way downstairs. You both walked walked out the door, locking it behind you, and started on your way to school, shoulder to shoulder. When you and Alfred arrived at the highschool, you waved 'goodbye' to each other and went your seperate paths. 'Alright,' you think to yourself, pushing some stray [h/c] hair out of your eyes. 'Here goes another day of hell.'


	2. The Show's About to BEgin

_When you and Alfred arrived at the highschool, you waved 'goodbye' to each other and went your seperate paths. 'Alright,' you think to yourself, pushing some stray [h/c] hair out of your eyes. 'Here goes another day of hell.'_

You hated school, it was as simple as that. To start with, you only had one friend. Second, your grades were so bad, it was a shock to everyone that you hadn't repeated yet. Oh, and you can't forget about the bullying. Yeah, that was the worst. You've been bullied most of your life, well...what's come and gone so far. You were only 15 and ever since Day One it's as if people automatically filed you as 'unimportant.' Well, you guess you had /some/ importance, or they wouldn't even bother with you...right?

You walked through the halls of Hetalia Highschool, home of the Nations, and on your way to your locker. You actually thought that no one would bother you this morning...boy were you wrong. Just when you were about three classrooms down from your locker, someone had pushed you from behind - spilling out all your belonging from inside your messenger bag to sprawl out on the ground. You, too, fell to the groundand looked up to see a laughing Frenchman.

"Ohonhonhon~ you are _so_ pazhetic! You need to stay low and not be blinded by my 'handsomeness, you don' dezherve it," Francis (Bonnefoy) laughed as the rest if the Bad Friends (Touch) Trio showed up.

"Oh look! Zhe little dummkopf is glaring at zhe AWESOME me!" Gilbert (Beilschmidt) shouted. "How unawesome! Kesesese~" he laughed and pushed you back down as you tried to get up. Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, the last member of the BTT laughed at you as Arthur Kirkland, your only (and best) friend, walked over and helped you up. He glared at the bullies and stepped inbetween you and them.

"You idiotic wankers!'' He yelled. "What in the bloody hell are you trying to prove?! Stop picking on _!, you gits!"

The BTT groaned and sighed, obviously annoyed with the angered Englishman defending you. You, being the smart cookie you are, decide it was a perfect time for escape. You quickly and silently left the scene, hurrying to your locker and taking out what was needed, shoving in the excess, and rushing to your first class, History, taught by Mr. Rome.

As soon as you walked through the door, Arthur was smothering you with attention. "_, are you alright? They didn't hurt you again, did they?" He asked you, wiry flooding his voice and emerald green eyes. You looked away and walked to your desk in the back of the classroom.

"Yeah. I'm fine Artie..." You lied. "They didn't do anything that hasn't happened already..." You muttered, waiting for your carefree teachers to walk in and start class.

«DING DONG DONG DING»

Arthur took his seat in the front of the room as you looked aimlessly out the window. After class, you decided to skip the next period. You didn't normally skip, but at the moment, you were just in a really bad mood. It sucked getting bullied, but when your only friend saw how you couldn't defend yourself…you felt weak. And you _hated_ weakness. It's one of the reasons you kept to yourself. You didn't want to show everyone how weak you were. Unfortunately that made people think of you as an emo-loser who hates everybody. Rumors were also spread, but you couldn't comprehend how unrealistic they were. Some of them didn't even make sense.

~~~Small Timeskip to the end of class~~~

You closed your locker, putting your iPod touch in your pocket and headphones in your ears. The bell had just rung, and the halls were empty as can be, so no one could bother you as you made your way to the back school yard. Whenever Arthur had things to do, you always ate your lunch back here. It was an abandoned school yard, one that hasn't been taken care of in at least a decade. All the grass has been overgrown to reach your knees, and weeds had popped up all over the place. You think at one point it used to be an old garden, but its been neglected and forgotten over the years. Back there, even you seemed a little happier.

As you sat on one of the old benches, something caught your eye. You stood up yet again, and took pout your earbuds. Walking over to the something, you thought you heard someone. Looking around, no one was there. There was a giggle, and you turned your head to look around you. _"Silly. it's me!"_ You jumped, tensing up and calling out.

"Who? Where are you?"

The giggle was heard again. _"Hehe...I'm inside your head~" _The voice sang.

"My...my head?" you asked aloud.

_"Yup! And _you_ created me!"_

You blinked. "How did I create you?" you asked the voice.

_"Well~ _, You know how you hate weakness? And want more power?"_ The voice eagerly eagerly asked.

"Yeah...?" You agreed uncertainly.

_"Well, I have that, and can give it _all_ to you. Just listen to my instructions, and let me take over."_

* * *

**Yay! Chapter 2! Sorry it took so long everybody, my computer was being mean. I should have 3 up sooner then I had this one, and thank you Wilhelm Wigworthy for being my first commenter! I post the first chapter, then ten minutes later they review and favourite/follow this story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, or you, for that matter, just the plot.**


	3. Time to BEgin Again

_"Just let me take over..."_

You didn't know what the hell was going on. Why was this voice in your head? And how whas she going to 'take over?'

_"_~" _The sickly sweet voice broke your train of thought. _"Did you hear me?" _she asked.

"Y-yeah..." you said shakily. "You want to take over...but-"

_"You'll let me take over your mind and body," _she interrupted.

"T-take over my body?!" You asked, surprised.

_"Mmhmm!" _the voice hummed in agreement. _"All _you_ need to do is release your mind, allowing me to slip through the little crack and start controlling you before you can say **BOO!**" _she giggled.

'Okay, this obviouly isn't real, right?' You asked yourself. 'I mean, there is no way she can actually come out, is there?'

_"Oh sweetie~ you're so funny. Believe what you want to believe, as long as I can get out of this stink hole soon-"_

"FINE!" You shouted, just wanting her to shut up.

A dark chuckle was heard and you closed your eyes, ready to release your state of mind.

_"Okay~ your choice~" _You swore you could feel her smile shining through the darkness of your thoughts.

_"Ready...and...**release."**_

You cleared out all your thoughts as an unbarring pain overcame you, starting with your head and spreading out through your whole body. You opened your mouth, trying to scream out in agony, but nothing but empty air left your lungs. Collapsing to the ground, the torture went as soon as it came. Panting on the ground with tears in your eyes, you could feel something in your mind snap. Everything went white, and you could no longer control yourself.

* * *

**((sorry for the filler chapter, but i'm switching your personality into a 2p in the next chapter, so i had to end here. thanks for reading, r&amp;r))**


End file.
